Take Some Initiative
by DarkTrappedDesire
Summary: When Alec is left alone in Magnus' apartment with nothing to do, what does he find after a quick look around? Something the warlock didn't expect. Warnings: Yaoi - Boy x Boy, smut - sex. Don't like, don't read. Leave a review to let me know what you think, and give me suggestions for other stories!


Outside the sounds of Brooklyn could be heard. Speeding cars, occasionally some music from a teen with their music up far too loud, and in the very distance police sirens. Inside an uptown apartment, a raven-haired teen was laying on a couch, listening to it all as he petted a grey feline and stared up at the screen of his new cell-phone blankly. He was still trying to figure it out, but his boyfriend - a tall warlock who owned this very apartment - insisted that he keep up with the times and get one. The 18 year old just sighed and dropped it onto the table next to him, looking at Chairman Meow thoughtfully. "I know Magnus said it would be boring, but going with him while he healed some kid downtown would have been better than just sitting here.." The cat just blinked up at him, showing no sign of even meowing a response.

Alec sighed, dropping his head back on the pillow. "Ya know, with Magnus being magic and all - you would _think_ he'd make you able to talk by now.." At least this time he got a soft purr in response. The teen bit the inside of his cheek as he tried thinking of something to do. Finally, he sat up and scratched the feline behind it's fluffy ears, smiling softly. "Maggie wouldn't get mad if I took a look around his place, right? I mean, I practically live here too now." Alec only used that nickname when Magnus wasn't around, knowing it would annoy the older man if he heard. The little feline meowed loudly at him for once, it's tail curling at the end to show it agreed. It jumped off of his lap and started trotting quickly towards Magnus' room.

The teen got up and followed it, thinking maybe the cat was smart enough to really understand him, even if it couldn't talk back. Chairman Meow stretched up the door to Magnus' room, towards the handle until Alec came to open it. "What's he got in here.." he wondered out loud, not caring if he was talking to himself and his boyfriend's beloved cat like it wasn't weird at all. _I've spent my whole life training to fight demons, vampires, __**evil**__ warlocks, and the Angel knows what else - I have the right to talk to myself once in a while. _His steel blue eyes wandered over the many objects that he could pick up and inspect, but he'd seen them enough times when he slept next to the warlock for the Shadowhunter to not care that much. Finally he settled on the doors to Magnus' closet, wondering how big it was inside.

"Now that I think about it.. I've never seen it opened before. He's either naked or already dressed whenever I come over." The raven-haired teen went to it and turned the handle, guessing that it would be big enough to walk inside of. He was awe-struck when his conclusion was right, his mouth falling open a bit. Alec took a few cautious steps in, seeing that it was almost like a long hall-way inside the double doors. Near the front were his usual flamboyant clothes, ranging in all colors imaginable - including many different shades of neon. A little ways back were some more sophisticated clothes, stuff that someone normal would wear to a meeting. It made the teen smile knowing that his boyfriend would more-than-likely wear a sanguine blouse with ruffles and sequin, along with black tights than something a mundane would wear to something important.

Most of the suits looked old and worn, even if they weren't in use and Alec frowned a bit. _300 years old my ass.. _The Shadowhunter decided to move on before he made himself grumpy, and went deeper into the closet. After the suits were some things for different seasons, coats and scarves for winter, tank-tops for spring, and- _By the Angel.. Of course he would have a speedo that small.._ Alec kept walking, a blush now firmly on his face. He was about to turn around and head out to see what else he could find in some of the other rooms, but something caught his attention. There was a piece of fabric sticking out from the corner of a box on the floor of the closet, peaking his curiosity. "What would he keep in a box? He always complains that it makes his clothes dimmer."

The teen went over to it and crouched down onto his knees, pulling the box out a bit before lifting the lid. Alec looked over at the double doors, seeing Chairman Meow sitting at the entrance with his head tilted to side as it looked at the Shadowhunter questioningly. "Chairman, you have a mission now. Go watch the front door and tell me if anyone comes in."

* * *

The High Warlock of Brooklyn heaved a large sigh, pulling his keys out of his pocket and shoving them in his front door. "I love kids, but they really don't know how to control themselves.. I just got this tailored too!" The man looked down dejectedly at the sleeve of his favorite blouse, seeing it was fraying dramatically after being yanked on by a toddler for 10 minutes straight. He turned the key, stepping inside and rubbing his face as he noted to himself that he should reapply his mascara before his boyfriend saw him this way.

Just as he thought of it, his mind threw it away. Too focused on the sight in front of him.

Laying on his couch was an image of beauty. Tussled black hair, piercing steel blue eyes that always seemed to shine when they caught the light. A tight fitting collar with a small silver bell that chimed whenever the teen shifted to turn a page of the book he was inspecting. Leather shorts that clung to the skin of the wearers hips and smooth thighs. Legs crossed at the knees covered by thin black stalkings, lace garters to hold them up and keep them from gathering at his thin ankles, where a thin silver chain was hanging. It was the most beautiful and erotic thing the warlock had ever seen, and he couldn't believe that it was all his.

When Magnus blindly set his keys on the hook beside his front door, still gazing at the boy in front of him, the teen looked over from his reading and grinned. "Welcome home Magnus~ I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed a few of your things." Just by the tone of the Shadowhunter's voice, Magnus could tell that Alec didn't expect him to mind one bit. And, as always, Alec was right.

"No, I don't mind much at all. I am wondering, however, when you decided to borrow it." The warlock slid off his coat, dropping it onto the floor as he stepped slowly towards the couch. Alec sat up from where he was, closing his book and setting it onto the coffee table beside him with a shrug.

"I decided right now. I think it's a good look on me, don't you?" Alec smiled up at him cockily, his legs still crossed. Magnus nodded, licking his lips slightly when he felt his mouth getting dry.

"A very good look.. Should I be expecting you in this more often?" The Downworlder drew closer, sitting on the edge of the couch beside his boyfriend and lifting his chin up a bit with his finger. Alec made a small hum with his lips, moving his hand to run the tips of his fingers down the warlock's arm slowly.

"Only if you want to see me like this. Though.. I wasn't expecting to still be in it by now." Alec looked up into Magnus' eyes and the warlock froze, knowing exactly the emotions held in them. Desire, lust, and hesitation.. His golden and emerald cat-like eyes sharpened, a grin coming to his lips.

"If you want me to remove them, you shouldn't beat around the bush this long.. A cat will always pounce on it's mouse when it senses their fear of retreat~" He pressed their lips together, feeling the soft pressure of their warmth against his own. The young Shadowhunter had tensed up a bit when the other began the kiss so suddenly, but slowly had gotten soothed into it as Magnus slid his arm around the smaller male's waist and pulled him in. Alec slid his hands up to rest on Magnus' chest, feeling the muscle hidden underneath the fabric that separated their skin. He kept the kiss slow and gentle, savoring the taste of his boyfriend's lips and all the emotion that was put into it by them both. It amazed him how much they could communicate just like this, without really pushing or trying or needing to use words. This was the farthest they had gone in their relationship, and it was enough, but now he guessed both of them were ready to move forward.

_And what an alluring way to start~_

The warlock pulled away first, gazing into Alec's eyes as he laid the other back onto the couch, moving gracefully to be on top of the smaller man without crushing him. Alec's hands were working to unbutton Magnus' blouse shakily, revealing that even with the effort and commitment the Shadowhunter put forth he was still new to this. He didn't have the centuries worth of experience that the Downworlder had, and they both recognized that when they had shared their first kiss months ago. The dark haired half-demon gave him a soft smile and laid his hands over the Shadowhunter's to stop him from proceeding. "Allow me." He rested Alec's hands to the side, giving him another slow kiss as he removed the silky cloth and let it drop onto his wooden floor-boards.

The teen was looking up at him, his pale skin holding the smallest tint of rose as he remained still - eyes searching for something. The warlock actually couldn't place it until he realized why Alec was nearly holding his breath. _Of course he'd wait for my permission. He's still set on thinking that he'll screw up._ It wasn't hidden that Alec was insecure about most things, especially his appearance. It was a wonder to the Downworlder how his boyfriend had gone out on a limb to let himself be seen in so little clothing, even in private - so it made sense that he wouldn't risk any wrong moves. "Alec, darling, you need to stop thinking so much. If you want to stop then we will, but until then, I want you to enjoy yourself."

Alec looked like he had just started breathing again, biting his lip gently as he kept looking up at Magnus with uncertainty. After a moment of silence, he nodded, looking down a bit. "Alright.." It was a whisper, but it was something. The young raven reached his hands up, placing them where they had been prior to Magnus removing all that stood in his way. The warlock held still as Alec began moving his hands slowly, his fingertips tracing Magnus' collar bones and traveling to curl over the older's shoulders. "But, I-I want you to enjoy yourself too.."

Magnus nodded, pressing down a bit and letting his breath hit Alec's soft, smooth skin before he began pressing kisses lightly. His hands rested on Alec's waist, lips moving from the boy's jawline down to the sleek collar that wrapped around his boyfriend's throat. "I do like the little touches you put into the outfit, darling.. I knew you were paying attention to my fashion tips when I drag you around town with me~" He smiled against the pale skin as he felt it heat up underneath the surface.

"I always listen. I just didn't need them until now.." Alec turned his head to the side, trying to hide the deep blush that was making his cheeks stand out like a display and only succeeding in making the bell resting on his neck ring. The warlock just let out a gentle laugh, his tongue peaking out from his lips to drag against Alec's skin and dip under the black collar - moving slowly when the action made his boyfriend squirm underneath him. "M-Magnus.." The warlock would have stopped what he was doing if he had taken it as a warning, but when he looked up the boy was gasping softly with an arm cast over his eyes.

Another grin came to him as he repeated his actions, feeling Alec's body arch into him as the boy hid his face further. "To think, someone so strong and stubborn getting worked up just from this.. But it is one of the reasons I adore having you as my partner." Magnus started kissing him again, his lips trailing down the Shadowhunter's torso. The teen couldn't catch himself before a soft groan came from his throat.

"Wh-what.." Alec gulped softly, his throat feeling dry suddenly as he watched the other man edge down his body. "What other reasons are there?" Golden green eyes peered up at him after he asked, the warlock studying his beloved's face and eyes intently.

"There are too many to possibly let you know all of them, but for my darling partner I'll let you in on a few of them~" The older man found a rune darkening his boyfriend's skin and pressed his lips against where it began - knowing where from seeing the boy put in on himself once before. "I adore you as my partner because you let me see what no other does." He moved along the pattern and pressed his lips against the black rune once more. "I adore you as my partner because you always know just what to do to cheer a sad warlock up." Magnus got to the other end of the rune, biting the skin lightly before pressing a much sweeter kiss over it. "And I adore you as my partner because even when your unsure, you're willing to do something as amazing and baffling as this to let me know how you feel."

Alec looked stunned for a moment, his steel blue eyes wide with surprise from the sweet words. Once it passed, Alec sat up once again, this time being the one to lift Magnus' lips up to his own and give him a chaste kiss. "And there's my reason for loving you more than the Angel could ever bless me." The Shadowhunter cupped his Downworlder's face with both hands as the other pressed forward, deepening it as they fell back onto the fabric. The second they parted for air, a string of saliva connecting their lips, Alec smiled. "I want to keep going."

"You're really sure?" Magnus asked, not wanting to push the other farther than he wanted to go. Alec kept smiling up at him cockily, the confidence from before coming back to him.

The teen heaved an over-dramatic sigh, letting his head fall to the side as one of his hands went over his heart. "Yes, Magnus. As much as my Shadowhunter blood _pains_ me to say it - I trust you. I know you wouldn't hurt me." Alec reached up to his hand through Magnus' black hair, making bits and pieces of left over glitter fall down onto Alec and around him.

"I wouldn't dream of it~" Magnus pushed his doubts to the edge of his mind quickly, bending down to catch Alec's skin between his teeth and mark the pale boy as his own. He heard small gasps come from his boyfriend when he moved to a new area, trying to make the teen moan as his hands finally moved from their place on Alec's sides, moving over pale thighs and sliding under the leather shorts that clung to him so perfectly. "I feel like you were made to wear these before the moment I spotted them at the store."

Alec opened his mouth to respond before it ended in him gasping loudly, the warlock - of course - being the cause of it. Magnus slid his hands further into the shorts, none too gently squeezing the pale ass hidden underneath. "Magnus!" Alec began blushing again, not thinking the other would stop holding back so quickly. The warlock looked up at him innocently.

"What? I only said I wouldn't hurt you. I never said I wouldn't embarrass you~" Alec whacked him on the top of the head softly, spreading more glitter over them. Magnus gave him another squeeze as payback before sliding his hands out of the shorts and moving to the top of the boy's garter instead, working slowly to remove it and the tights that made his lover's thin legs as black as the runes painting his skin. The teen shifted slightly when the layers protecting him against being completely exposed kept being less and less but didn't stop the Downworlder, determined to stick to his word. "You're really, really sure?" the warlock teased when he saw the other shift, smirking slightly up at him.

"Yes, Magnus, I'm sure! Now get going before I throw all your glitter out the fucking window!" Alec was glaring at him, but Magnus couldn't take him seriously when his face was completely red and he was in nothing but a pair of booty shorts and a collar.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry for teasing you, my darling death threat." Magnus grinned like the Cheshire cat when he finally slid Alec's shorts off, revealing his body entirely. The Shadowhunter looked away from him but Magnus quickly brought their lips together once more, settling himself between the boy's legs and wrapping them around his hips. "You're beautiful, stop thinking any different." The Downworlder sat up on his knees, making a bottle of lube appear for the next step and spreading some onto his fingers. "This will feel weird at first, but you'll enjoy it. I promise."

Alec nodded, though he looked like his confidence was slowly leaving again. The older man lifted Alec's hips a bit more before pressing into his ass, moving slowly so he would be sure that Alec wouldn't be in pain later. The raven-haired teen made a face of discomfort, but other than that didn't complain. "A-Add another. I'm fine." Magnus' lips formed a smile when Alec started taking control again, just like he always did. The warlock obeyed, sliding another finger in until he heard a soft noise came from his boyfriend.

"Alexander?" "I told you, I'm fine."

Magnus didn't stop, fearing the other would be serious about his large inventory of glitter, but did slow down until the other seemed more comfortable. He knew it would just get worse for the Shadowhunter until they really got anything started, so he decided to make it as pleasurable as possible for Alec. He took his fingers out again, ignoring Alec's protesting, and hooked the teen's knees over his shoulders to bring him closer to the boy's arousal. Before the Shadowhunter could ask what he was planning, Magnus took the stiff cock into his mouth and started sucking, hearing the boy moan loudly. Alec's upper back was pressed into the couch as Magnus did what he pleased with his bottom half and had the teen moaning in no time.

_Much better. _Magnus slowed down to insert his fingers again, thrusting them inside the virgin body as he kept working his tongue over Alec's flesh. Magnus inserted his third finger and heard his boyfriend cry out, instantly moving to distract the teen by deep-throating him. Alec groaned whenever Magnus hit a new place with his fingers, not sure whether to like how it felt or not when he was getting so much pleasure from his boyfriend's mouth. He panted softly when the larger man finished preparing him and stopped playing with his body entirely - releasing Alec's cock and removing his fingers.

The Downworlder reached to undress himself, sliding off his skin tight jeans as he looked Alec's form over. "Hm~ Here you are, already panting beneath me and we haven't even gotten to the best part." The Shadowhunter kneed Magnus in the side sharply, looking accomplished when the older man let out a small wheeze.

"Shut it! I did this on the spot for you, so I didn't have time to place a stamina rune.." The half-demon just chuckled as he leaned down to press their bodies together, wanting to really feel the first moment they've been this open to each other - well, for Alec to be this open, anyway. The warlock could feel Alec's heart thudding against his rib-cage, the much calmer force of his own echoing it.

"I wasn't complaining, I think it's utterly adorable. My tough little Shadowhunter, succumb to his own little urges~" For that he got another whack to the head, but he didn't mind as he held Alec's body closer to him, reaching under his boyfriend to position himself at the tight entrance. Alec grabbed Magnus' free hand, holding it loosely as he told the older to "get it over with" already. The warlock obeyed, pushing in carefully and watching his boyfriend's face for any sign of pain or regret. He could only see the pain as Alec's grip on his hand tighten drastically, the Downworlder fearing that it would fall off if Alec didn't loosen his hold soon. He couldn't stop or else Alec would be upset, and he couldn't hurry up or else Alec would get hurt even more - so the warlock opted to whisper in Alec's ear that it would be over soon and that he would enjoy it much more in a moment.

Magnus stopped when he was all the way in, seeing tears in the corner of Alec's eyes. The warlock kissed them away sweetly, letting Alec keep gripping his hand until the Shadowhunter relaxed under him. "I won't move a muscle until you're ready, love." Magnus said sincerely, the second reason being that it was nearly painful how tightly Alec's body was gripping him when he didn't relax. The raven-haired teen nodded, releasing his boyfriend's hand to move both of his own through the other's hair slowly, locking steel blue eyes with golden green as his breath slowly evened.

"I-I'm ready." Alec wrapped his legs more tightly around his boyfriend's hips as Magnus pulled out half-way to get the other started, pushing back in and fucking him gently so he could read every sign of discomfort on the one below. Magnus' head was pulled down so they could kiss as the other kept adjusting, relaxing more when he could hold the other close to him and find himself to start enjoying it. The warlock was ready for the transition, pulling out a bit further the moment he heard a moan come from his love's lips. Alec hid any sounds that came from him at first, feeling embarrassed from how hot his cheeks were at the moment and how sweet Magnus had to be just so he wouldn't scream.

After Magnus brushed against something inside him, he couldn't hold them in. Alec shuddered as he let out a moan, his head dropping back onto the couch. "Wh-What was- Ah!" The warlock had cut him off by slamming into him deeply, knowing from experience what was he was doing to the boy now that he could make it worth Alec's while. He kept aiming his hips at the sweet spot inside his boyfriend, grinning down at him whenever Alec clawed at his shoulders or gripped his hair. The warlock soon got bored of this position, feeling pleasured and loving all the expressions on his boyfriend's features deeply but wanting to see if he could be a bit more adventurous with the smaller man. He slowed his hips to where he was just rocking into the teen lightly, cupping one of his cheeks.

"Alexander~ This feels nice, doesn't it?" The Shadowhunter looked up at him for a second, catching his breath that was coming out in pants.

"Y-Yes.. Why?" The warlock chuckled lightly when he saw his boyfriend looking at him suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to see if you might want to.. gain a new perspective." Alec looked up at him, still unsure as he the younger bit his lip, but nodded.

"I-I suppose.." "Wonderful!" Magnus pressed their lips together once more before slowly pulling out of his lover, telling by the look on Alec's face that he felt empty now. He chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, love. You'll have me again soon~" A much harder hit knocked his head - the warlock determining that by the time they're happily married, or as close to it as two men could get in this century, he would have brain damage from being his witty self.

"Turn over," the older man ordered, sliding back so Alec could have more room to do as told. Once the young Shadowhunter was in position, Magnus held his hips lightly and lifted them up so he could position himself again. "Ready?" The Shadowhunter was blushed much more now, his face turned to the side and hands gripping the fabric of the couch as the teen looked back at him. He received a nod and pushed in again, delighted when all he got in return was a soft moan from his boyfriend. Magnus thrust into the tight heat quickly, trying to find the certain spot in his lover again so they would both enjoy this as much as possible.

It took him a few tries, Alec groaning beneath him with each thrust until he cried out again, burying his face into his elbow to try and muffle it. Magnus sped up after he knew he had gotten his aim and gripped Alec's hips more tightly, feeling the muscle beneath his hands every time the teen pushed back to meet him, desperately trying to reach his release even though the Shadowhunter tried to hide it from his older lover. The Downworlder wouldn't deny it to him, simply thrusting more roughly than in the beginning, feeling the coil in his gut begin to tighten as he took in everything about his lover.

The tussled hair that had only gotten messier since they began, the exposed and vulnerable body beneath him, Alec's beautiful voice when the younger couldn't hide it quite well enough. The warlock found it mesmerizing and beautiful and erotic - becoming possessive once he reminded himself that it was all his. The half-demon's thoughts made him push further, filling the boy deeper and leaning over him to leave a few bites and marks along Alec's shoulder blades, scattering a few along the boy's spine. The youth couldn't seem to take it anymore and screamed Magnus' name, spilling his essence onto himself and the couch below them - barely aware of how hard he had just thrown his boyfriend over the edge during his bliss.

The Indonesian half-demon kept pounding into Alec's body, grinding their hips together until he came to his release. The Shadowhunter became filled with the Downworlder's warmth and essence as he shuddered, liking the new feeling but still adjusting to it. After they both caught their breath, Magnus slid out of his boyfriend and shakily stood up from where he was, not having such.. energetic activities, for some time since he'd been with Alec. Alec tried to sit up, but Magnus scooped him up with tan arms, lifting him up and carrying him back to the warlock's bedroom. The youth just sighed softly and relaxed in his arms, sure that his boyfriend wouldn't do anything too indecent when they were both this tired.

Magnus set his love down onto his bed-sheets, smiling down at him and giving him a long, loving kiss before standing up and grabbing a rag to wet it and wash off the remaining eye-liner that was still clinging to his eyes. He sat beside Alec, pressing kisses along the boy's jaw and he cleaned them both off - despite Alec muttering that he could do it himself and that it was embarrassing. "It doesn't matter if it's embarrassing, I love you. That means I take care of you - in sickness, health and exhaustion." Alec just grinned back up at the warlock, too tired to whack him anymore tonight and opting to lightly tap his arm.

"Sure, Magnus, whatever you say. I'm going to find _something _one day to embarrass you, and when that day comes you'll pay~" The warlock threw the rag into a hamper hidden in the corner of his room and laid beside Alec, sliding his arms around the younger man's waist and pulling the comforter around them for warmth. "And I love you too," the Shadowhunter whispered, their lips simply ghosting over each other's as the youth slid his eyes closed and fell asleep before he could stop himself. Magnus smiled contently, taking in all of his love's calm features before wrapping his arms around him more tightly and bringing them flush against each other - just like they always slept.

He closed his golden jade eyes and dreamt happily of their future together, now grinning in his rest from the thoughts of getting to do this more often.


End file.
